An Electrical Experiment
by Aedammair
Summary: Sinistra is studying in the Restricted Section and Snape has an experiment he needs help with...an electrifying experiment, of sorts.


I decided I needed a break from HG/SS and in the midst of it, discovered this interesting couple. Thanks to the original writers of this couple who have given me such interesting background information to play with. I hope I've done them justice.

Reviews appreciated! Thanks.

Disclaimer - Nothing is mine. I promise!

* * *

Auriga Sinistra had been burning the candle at both ends for the last week. Her days were spent in class, teaching her heart out, while her nights were spent within the depths of the Restricted Section of the library, researching new and interesting ways to mix Astronomy with Arithmancy and Potions. The latter combination was mostly conceived of to annoy Severus Snape but if there was the opportunity to do some other bit of good in the middle of it all then she wanted to know everything about it.

Recently, within the last hour or so, she'd become aware of a familiar set of eyes – shiny, black raven eyes – considering her movements through the Ancient Texts & Tomes shelves. She suspected they'd been watching her for quite a while longer than her notice of them but only recently had they become an annoyance.

Honestly, he was making her skin crawl…in an entirely creepy and unwanted way, of course.

'Lurking is one of your more annoying traits, Severus,' she said, her nose buried in a book of star charts that had once belonged to Galileo.

'I would have thought your romantic, vacant mind would appreciate a stalker.' The great bat of the Dungeons stepped into the lantern light and smiled slightly. 'Gazing from afar and all that nonsense.'

She turned the page slowly and did not look up at him. 'In Muggle culture, stalkers are often arrested,' she stated with indifference. Being near him often had the same effect on her as being under a _confundus_ charm – she had a hard time concentrating.

Bastard.

So long as she didn't look him in the eye, she'd be fine, which was why she kept her nose firmly planted in the creases of the book.

'You mean to tell me a woman like you wouldn't swoon over a secret admirer?' He was baiting her and she was doing her damndest to keep him at bay. Over the tops of her glasses, she saw him take a few steps closer to where she sat on the reading ledge and she tilted the book just enough to block him from view.

'Just because I'm a woman of a romantic nature does not make me capable of swooning.'

She didn't have to look up to know he was standing directly in front of her, close enough that if she kicked out her feet she'd cause him a great deal of discomfort.

'Of course it does, Auriga.'

Evil bastard.

She fought tooth and nail to stop the blush that colored her freckled cheeks but her body won out in the end. He was invading her space, demanding that she look at him, and still she kept her eyes fully trained on the words in front of her.

'Have I ever told you how lovely you are when you blush?'

The words were whispered in her left ear and her eyes flew up from the page of their own volition and met his. He was smirking.

Eloquent, evil bastard.

She frowned. 'Is there something you need or are you simply content to torture me with you unwelcome presence?' She smiled sweetly for good measure.

He pressed on in true Severus Snape fashion. 'There's an experiment I need your help with.'

She eyed him warily and slowly lowered the book.

_Never trust a Slytherin,_ she thought.

'And what might we be experimenting with?' she asked and suddenly wished she hadn't.

He took the book from her lap, stepped close enough that he was only inches away, and smiled.

'I believe the Muggles call it electricity.'

_Uh oh…_

He kissed her.

He moved into her personal space, parting her knees just enough so he could stand between them and pin her to the bookshelves behind her, and he kissed her.

Her romantic, vacant mind exploded.

Tomes older than her family tree dug into her back and she didn't care because his tongue was doing things that hadn't been done to her mouth in at least a decade and his hand was undoing the top buttons of her robe and…

He pulled away.

_The bastard pulled away._

She was left feeling exposed, though only her collarbones were catching the cool draft that constantly circulated through the library. When she opened her eyes, he was smirking down at her, still within her personal space.

They were grown adults, necking in the Restricted Section of the library, after hours.

Manipulative, eloquent, evil bastard.

'What the hell was that?' she sputtered, trying to control the violent urge she had to smack him, hard, with the book in her lap.

His smirked widened, so much so she was unsure as to whether or not it could be categorized as a grin. 'I told you, an experiment.'

She considered hexing him, turning him into a tiny little toad and dropping him off her Astronomy Tower just to see if he'd bounce, but her wand was too far away and she was too scattered at the moment to attempt wandless magic. Yelling was pointless – very little got through his thick skull and the bit that did went in one ear and breezed through the other. No, to get back at him, she'd have to do something completely and utterly unexpected.

She'd have to throw him off his guard, gain the upper hand.

She reached out, grabbed the front of his robes, and pulled him off balance. He landed against her, his arms on either side of her seated frame. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

'Auriga?' he questioned as he steadied himself and she heard the cautious undertone of his voice.

He was worried.

_Ha ha ha_…

She smiled wickedly. 'You of all people should know that experiments, in order to be properly conducted, should have their methods examined more than once.'

His left eyebrow arched and he opened his mouth to say something that she was quite sure would have earned him a broken nose. Always the romantic, she saved him from himself.

She kissed him and she very much hoped that this time, his sarcastic, overly-filled mind exploded.

It was only fair, afterall.


End file.
